The Rise of a God
by shadowno
Summary: We all know that Sephiroth was the greatest Soldier that ever was, but how did he get there? What of his past battles? His past life? Care to find out?
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of a God**

Before I begin, I would like to thank Le Pecore Nere for coming up with the idea, and passing the ball to me, I hope that I do a sastisfactory job.

Chapter 1

Sephiroth sat in the back of the Shinra transport, trying to ignore the sounds made his good friend Zack, and that sad excuse for a Soldier, what was his name? Sephiroth couldn't remember, nor did he care. Finally he couldn't stand it.

"Hey, settle down!" He barked at Zack.

"They gave me some new materia, I can't wait to use it."

"Yes, this is your first mission isn't it?"

"Yeah Seph, you know that."

Before Sephiroth could answer, the truck jolted forward and bounced up and down.

"Sir, we just collided with something quite large." The driver announced.

"That would be our monster." Sephiroth said, standing up.

Zack grabbed his buster sword and ran past Sephiroth, and through the rear doors of the truck, Sephiroth shook his head, the boy was too jumpy, and one day it would come back to bite him. But he had to admit, he was skilled, he could swing that sword as quick as some men could swing their normal sword.

"Shit!" Came Zack's yell from outside. Sephiroth rushed out and found his fears realized. The monster, a large dragon-like creature was hovering over Zack's unconscious figure. Sephiroth hit the dragon with all his force, masamune slicing deep into the dragon's snout, and knocking it to the ground. He quickly pulled Zack away from it, as it climbed back to its feet. He thrust Zack into the arms of the two lesser ranking soldiers and turned his attention back to the dragon, just as it snapped at him. He struck the dragon, and again it fell to the ground. He placed his foot on its head and swung masamune again, taking of its head. He returned to the truck to find the other two trying to revive Zack with phoenix downs. It wasn't working, fools. He placed his arms in-between them, and pushed them to the side. Even with their masks, he could tell they were nervous. He was physically exhausted from the fight, but he checked on his materia, and cast Life 3. Zack lay motionless for a moment, and then his eyes flickered open.

"What happened?" He asked, wearily.

"You screwed up, don't do it again." Sephiroth said, then turned to the driver. "What are you waiting for? We need to get to Nibelheim."

The driver nodded and climbed back into his seat. Shortly later they were again on their way to Nibelheim.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Truck slowed to a stop outside the town. The men climbed out and assembled at the town entrance. Sephiroth turned to the soldier whose name he couldn't remember. "How does it feel being back in your hometown? I wouldn't know, cause I don't have town." Without waiting for an answer, he continued to the inn. "Shinra has paid for our rooms tonight, at this inn, tomorrow we will go up to the reactor, and see why it isn't working right." He began to enter, but stopped himself. "You may visit friends and family until then." He entered the inn, and went up to the counter. "You know who I am?"

"Yes sir, and the room is ready." The shopkeeper said.

"Thank you." Sephiroth said, and went up the stairs. Upon entering the room, he immediately saw that they were short a bed. "Looks like the two lesser soldiers are going to share." He said to himself. He moved to the window and looked out. The town was beautiful, especially with the mountains. Across the way, he could see into a window. A young girl, maybe 16, was playing a piano. He watched as one of the soldiers, he couldn't tell which, entered the house. The girl looked startled by the noise, then hid in her closet. He watched as the soldier looked around her room, even played a couple keys on the piano, then left. The girl came out of the closet, and looked around. She looked sad.

"What are you looking at?" Zack asked behind him.

Sephiroth turned around, knowing he had been there by his noisiness. Zack was very heavy footed when it came to movement.

"Just the mountains." Sephiroth said.

Zack moved over to the window, and looked out. "Hey! She's naked!" He exclaimed

Sephiroth wheeled around and looked back into the girl's room, she was still fully dressed.

"You're a pervert, Seph." Zack said, playfully nudging his shoulder.

"Yeah, look who's talking." Sephiroth said, nudging him back. He knew he should act professional, but Zack always managed to get him to lighten up.

They stood there for a minute, then Zack spoke.

"Seph, I've known you for a few years. But never have I found out how you made it to first Class."

"You want to know?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sure." Zack practically yelled, unable to withhold hi excitement.

"Take a seat, and I'll tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sephiroth stood in the back of one of the Standard Shinra transport units, nothing more than an oversize van. He stood next to his best friend, and mentor, Exnast. Exnast was nearing 30, and had been a soldier since he was 14, when he lied about his age to enter. Sephiroth, being the young age of 16, looked up to him. Exnast had taken Sephiroth under his wing, teaching him the art of the sword, he also taught him how to shoot. Sephiroth always wanted to spar with Exnast, despite the fact that he could not stand up to his blade. Exnast carried a one of a kind sword, an oversized katana, which he called masamune, after his father. They were on a mission to Wutai, to try and negotiate with the people, to try and persuade them to let Shinra move into town.

"Why are you so quiet, Sephiroth?" Exnast asked.

"It's my first mission, and I'm kind of nervous."

"Don't be, I doubt there will be any trouble. Shinra is an extraordinary company with a great plan for the future. Who could say no?"

"You're probably right."

Suddenly, the van rocked Violently.

"Sir, we've come into contact with an extremely large creature."

Sephiroth saw his chance to prove himself to his idol. He grabbed his sword and ran out of the Van.

"Sephiroth, don't!" Exnast yelled after him. But it was too late.

"No!" Sephiroth yelled from outside. Exnast ran out, and saw an Adamantoise, a large Turtle like creature, larger than normal, hovering over Sephiroth. He rushed forward.

"Hey!" He yelled, getting its attention. The Adamantoise rushed him and he turned and ran, leading the monster away from his comrades, it worked, the Adamantoise chased him, forgetting about the others.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth woke up to find the driver hovering over him. He had a potion in one hand, and in the other, a hand full of phoenix downs.

"Gave me a scare there boy. I've been trying to wake you for over a hour."

"Where is Exnast?"

"He led the monster away from us. I haven't seen him since."

Before Sephiroth could answer, they heard a yell, followed by a loud explosion. The driver rushed back to the driver's seat, and started to drive towards the noise. When they arrived, what they saw amazed them, Exnast didn't have a mark on him, but he monster was in pieces.

"Ultima, a very rare materia, very powerful." He said, walking towards the van. "If I would of used it near the van, it would of killed you two, and destroyed the van."

"I thought magic could be aimed?" Sephiroth asked, confused.

"Normal magic can, but this is extremely powerful, and by result, unstable magic." He explained. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" Sephiroth said, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Hey, you were just trying to be a good soldier, now we are still alive and the monster is dead, no harm, no foul" Exnast said, smiling.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile back; Exnast had a way of making him feel better, even when he was at fault. Finally, Exnast looked towards the driver, who nodded, and resumed the journey to Wutai. The rest of the trip was uneventful, even boring. Exnast explained about his sword. It was the first in a new line of weapons, but the maker died before he could make anymore, hence there being no more made. He inherited from his father, when he died a soldier, one of the best, First Class. "That is why I strove to become one also, to follow in my father's footsteps." He explained to Sephiroth, who stared on in awe. "I joined the year he died, despite my mother's wishes. I regret disobeying my mother, but not becoming a soldier. Sephiroth, when you find your mother, which I have no doubt you will, never disobey her." Sephiroth nodded.

"That's a good lad."

The Driver interrupted. "We are here, sirs."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sephiroth glanced out the window; half the day was gone. He turned back to Zack, who was still listening to his story. He made a decision.

"Go to the store and stock up. The journey tomorrow will be hard, and long. Also, I have to find a guide before tomorrow. If we have time after, I will continue the story." Zack nodded and they both went down the stairs, passing the other two. Sephiroth turned around before he and Zack left. "We are on bed short, so you two will be sharing." Not waiting for their responses, he turned and walked through the door. He and Zack split up out side. Zack entered the shop next-door, while Sephiroth walked around the town. Finally he spotted someone. As he got closer, he recognized her as the girl he had seen earlier. He approached her.

"Hello ma'am, could you tell me where I can find a guide for the mountains?"

The girl turned, and seeing who he was, blushed. "Well, I'm the best guise in town."

Sephiroth thought for a second, he didn't want to deal with a child, but he knew that he would need the best. Finally he responded. "If you are the best, I will hire you."

"Great... I mean, I won't do it for less than 50 gil."

Sephiroth snickered at the girl's response. "Shinra will pay you 1000 gil, and another thousand when you get us back."

The girl's eyes lighted up. She couldn't believe it, 2000 gil for taking them up and down the mountain. "Deal" She said, thrusting out her hand. He took it and shook it. He turned to leave when her voice stopped him "Um, Mr. Sephiroth?"

He turned back to her, expecting her to ask for an autograph. "Yes?"

"Have you ever met a soldier named Cloud?"

Sephiroth thought for a second, he had met a lot of Soldiers, how was he supposed to know which one was this Cloud. "No, not that I can recall."

"Oh." The girl replied, lowering her head.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, and my name is Tifa, just so you know."

"I'll see you tomorrow Tifa."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sephiroth returned to the inn, he found Zack waiting for him. He sat on his bed, and the other two were not in the room.

"So, what happens next?" Zack asked.

Sephiroth sat next to him. "Well, the people of Wutai weren't as enthusiastic as Exnast thought they would be."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean no?" Sephiroth heard Exnast yell from the other room. He was in the meeting room with the village elder.

A few minutes later, Exnast stormed out of the room. He had an angered look on his face, one that Sephiroth had rarely seen before. Only when Sephiroth had been punished unfairly for talking back to a sergeant and Exnast had crippled that man for life. Sephiroth figured that he had better try and calm him down.

"What happened?" Sephiroth asked.

"They don't trust Shinra, they say that they doubt Shinra's security."

"So now what?"

"We are going to stay the night here and then go back to Midgar."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A pounding on the door of his room awaked Sephiroth. "Sephiroth, open the door!" Exnast cried frantically.

Sephiroth quickly rose from the bed, and moved over to the door. Upon opening it, he found Exnast, covered in blood. Exnast pushed him back, and entered the room. He slammed the door and latched it.

"What's going on?" Sephiroth asked.

"We have been betrayed. The driver is dead, the people if Wutai are trying to kill us. We have to leave immediately."

Sephiroth stood there for a moment, absorbing what he had just been told. Finally, he began to move over the room, collecting his belongings. After he had them gathered, Exnast started towards the door, but as they reached it, a pounding came from it.

"We know you're in there!" yelled a voice.

Exnast's eyes widened.

"Sephiroth, I want you to stand back."

Sephiroth took a few steps back.

"No, further, by the window, so you can jump, if you need to."

Sephiroth stood his back to the wall.

"You ready?" Exnast asked him.

Sephiroth nodded.

Exnast flung the door open and drew his sword. Sephiroth was surprised when men started flooding into the room. He had thought only one man was out there, to his foolishness. Exnast swung masamune, to Sephiroth's surprise, not with wild and uncontrolled movements, but with well thought out strokes. He cut down men with his swings, and the bodies began to fall, and pile up on the floor. Finally, the men stopped, and instead of another wave, one man entered the room. Exnast turned and ran towards Sephiroth.

"Jump!" He yelled.

Sephiroth did what he was told, and jumped out the window. He hit the ground hard, having been on the second story. Before he could move, Exnast landed on top of him.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sephiroth replied, the wind knocked out of him.

Sephiroth had trouble getting up, so Exnast grabbed his arm, and pulled him to the van. He pushed him into the passenger seat, and ran around to the other side. He started the van, and floored the pedal. Sephiroth watched as the man ran out of the inn, and started running after the truck, but eventually gave up. Exnast drove until they reached the boat, and took it back to Midgar.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"We returned to Midgar, to report what had happened in Wutai. The President was very concerned, of course." Sephiroth explained, then looked towards the window. "It's getting late, we'd better rest up." He said, getting off the bed and moving to the other. He laid down, with his back to Zack. As he closed his eyes, Zack spoke.

"Seph?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't help but feel something is going to happen tomorrow."

"That is why I'm here Zack. If anything happens, I'll be here."

"Yeah."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth awoke early the next day, and decided that he was going to go on ahead. Leaving Zack asleep, he started towards the mountains. As he moved through the quiet town, he thought to him self about Exnast, and how much he had learned from him. He blamed Wutai for had happened, but blamed himself even more. If he would have been stronger, he could have saved him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth sat in the van, next to Exnast. They were in one of the many transports heading to Wutai for the attack. The war was expected to be short, only first class soldier were sent, but Exnast refused to go without Sephiroth, so he was sent as well.

"You nervous, Sephiroth?" Exnast asked.

"No." Sephiroth lied.

"I don't believe that, but if it is true, you'd best find the fear. It can save your life."

"Best listen to him, boy." One of the other soldiers commented. "I have seen many soldiers die for rash decisions made by their bravery, and pride. It matters not how the war is won, but who wins it."

"You sound like the president, Lecrow. Don't fill the boy with foolishness." Exnast scolded the man. "Sephiroth, do not listen to him, we'll be fine. I have fought wars with more powerful countries than Wutai, and I believe that the war will be over within the hour." His words were followed by the whoops, and cheers of the rest of the men in the truck.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth's thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Sephiroth, may I have a word with you?"

Sephiroth turned to find a frail looking man.

"I am Tifa's father. I am worried about you taking her up into the mountains. They are very dangerous, and…"

"The deal is done." Sephiroth cut him off, and they were interrupted before he could say more.

Zack and the other two soldiers approached. "We ready to go?" Zack asked."

"We are waiting on our guide, which is now arriving." Sephiroth said, as he saw her running towards them. Quickly he told the father, "I'll make sure she is safe."

"So are we ready to go?" Tifa asked.

"Yes." Sephiroth said.

"Actually…" A boy stepped forward. "I was hoping I could get a picture."  
Tifa went a stood next to Zack, but Sephiroth didn't join them. "I hate pictures." He thought to himself.

"Come on Seph." Zack persuaded.

Sephiroth joined them, and got the picture taken. Afterwards, they started their journey to the mountains.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sephiroth was walking along the path when Zack ran up behind him. He bumped into him, playing around like he did regularly.

"So, what happened after you guys reported to Shinra?" Zack asked

"They sent us to war, 10,000 troops, to a town of 3,000."

"You guys wiped em out?"

"We thought we would, but we under estimated our opponents."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth lay down in his cot, inside the makeshift barracks. Exnast lay back on his too, which was right next to it. It had been 3 month's since the first attack on Wutai. They had thought the enemy defeated, until the second wave, led by the man who had chased them out of town the first time, Warlord Kha Cho.

"Exnast, what do you know about Kha?"

"Kha Cho is a great warrior, trained by a former soldier. He has all the knowledge of soldier, and mixed with the tactics of the ninja, that is very deadly."

"Who was the one who trained him?"

Before Exnast could answer, one of the soldiers entered the barracks.

"They're attacking the barracks!"

All the men that were in the barracks climbed out of their bunks, and began to rush out to fight off the enemy. But Exnast stopped Sephiroth before he left.

"Take this, incase we get separated!" He said, over the roars of gunfire that had suddenly erupted, and he ran out. Sephiroth looked down at what he had just received; it was a piece of materia. He pocketed it and rushed out through the door. His eyes widened at his first view of the carnage of war. He saw men lying on the ground, some if them, he recognized from the transport he had been on. An artillery shell exploded behind him, knocking him off his feet. A strong hand pulled him back up.

"Come on kid, use your fear!" Lecrow encouraged, pulling his pistol and firing it at the enemy soldier that came around the corner. "Where's Exnast?"

Sephiroth shook his head. "I don't know!"

"Well you best stick with me 'til ya find him!" He said, discarding his empty pistol, and drawing his sword.

He grabbed Sephiroth's hand, and pulled him along. They ran into few enemies along their route, finally reaching the field command. Lecrow instructed Sephiroth to take a seat, and went to report in. While he was gone, Exnast burst in though the door.

"Sephiroth, there you are." He said. "It's bad, retreat has been ordered. I'm taking you to one of the transports."

Before Sephiroth could respond, Exnast grabbed his arm, and led him outside. He led him to the transport, and when they were with in ten feet of it, the vehicle exploded, knocking them back. Sephiroth lost consciousness.

When he awoke, he was unmoved. He quickly learned why. Exnast stood above him, Lecrow had shown up also, along with some other soldiers. They had their backs around him, but Sephiroth could see the army beyond them. Hundreds of enemies's surrounded them.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sephiroth was telling his story to Zack when they came to a bridge. Zack continued to walk, but Sephiroth stopped. "This bridge doesn't look too stable, I'd better go first"

Zack shrugged his shoulders, and stepped to the side. Sephiroth walked past him, and began to cross the bridge. After a few shaky steps he turned around. "I think it's ok." He called.

The others nodded, and began to cross too. As they neared the middle, one of the ropes snapped. The bridge began to shake violently, then broke in half, sending them plummeting to the ground. Sephiroth woke up next to one of the faceless soldiers.

"You alright?" he asked

"Yeah." The soldier replied. They got up and went to look for the others. They found them a while later.

"Looks like we lost one." Zack said, concerned.

"No time to look for him now." Sephiroth said, "Let's just continue the mission. They began walking again, and it wasn't long 'til Zack was next to him again.

"So, what happened next?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth climbed to his feat quickly and joined the circle, standing between Exnast, and Lecrow. He looked around, trying to locate the enemy commander, when he saw whom it was, he gasped. The Warlord stood in front of his troops.

"You ever find your fear, kid?" Lecrow asked, not taking his eyes of the enemy.

"Yeah." Sephiroth answered.

"Loose it, Sephiroth" Exnast told him. "Loose your fear, and replace it with your rage."

Kha Cho approached them, stopping twenty feet away from them. He just stared hard at Exnast, who stared right back at him, unwavering. Sephiroth looked back and forth between them, and came to the conclusion.

"You two are related." He said, noting their similarities.

"He is my cousin, my uncle taught him everything."

"Exnast! I'm willing to make a deal!" Cho announced.

"What's that?" Exnast called back.

"You come fight me, and I won't kill your friends."

Exnast stepped forward, despite the disapproving murmurs of the group. He drew masamune.

"Ah, that is my cousin." Cho said, drawing his weapons, twin scimitars.

They charged each other.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Exnast was rivaled by his cousin's speed. Sparks flew, as their blades collided. The quickly pushed off against each other and clashed again. Sephiroth noted a determination in Exnast's eyes, Cho had it too. They continued to wage their single man war, both fighting with all their strength. There was a gasp when Cho's scimitars flew from his hands, landing yards away from him. He froze, masamune at his throat.

"Surrender, Cho."

"Yes, very well. You may leave."

Exnast returned to the group, out of breath, but the victor. They moved towards the remaining vehicle.

"Exnast!" Cho called behind them.

The entire group heard the gunshot. Exnast gasped, and fell to the ground. The rope that fastened masamune to his back loosened, letting the sword fall next to him. Several more shots rang out, and more of the men fell. Sephiroth stared at Exnast, who stared back at him.

"Use Ultima, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth shook his head.

"Use it, or you'll die."

Sephiroth knew he was right, he raised his hand at the enemy, and cast the magic. He felt an energy flow through him like never before, it erupted from his palm, and the world went green, then black.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth eyes opened, he climbed to his feat, and looked around. Nothing was left, but piles of rubble and bodies.

"Exnast!" He cried, locating his friend.

Exnast lay many feet away, but miraculously was still intact. Sephiroth knew he was dead before he reached him. He hovered over his body, knowing the spell was what finished him off.

"What the hell was that?" Lecrow asked, climbing from under a large sheet of metal. He had a large gash on his forehead, which was bleeding profusely.

Sephiroth continued to stare at his fallen friend.

"Nothing you can do for him kid. No magic created yet can help him now. Maybe if you had a couple hundred Phoenix downs."

Sephiroth looked up. "What now?"

"We follow orders, we return to Midgar and tell them of our success." Lecrow turned away, and started to walk in the direction of the boat landing. Sephiroth followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Sephiroth stood on the deck of the boat, as it neared Junon. He had the materia clenched in his hand. He finally came to a decision, and chucked the materia into the water, watching it sink below the surface. He returned to the holds, and lay down on his cot. He lay there for a while, but stood when Lecrow entered the room. He had become sick with infection, but still refused to treat the cut on his head. It had stopped bleeding, but was now changing color. He sat down next to Sephiroth.

"How you holding up kid?"

"Not good, with all that has happened."

"Yeah, I grabbed something for you." Lecrow said, pulling a box out from under his bed, Sephiroth hadn't seen him bring it on the ship.

"What is it?"

"Exnast gave me very clear instructions, that if anything happened to him, you got this." He handed the box to Sephiroth. Sephiroth opened it to find masamune.

"Lecrow, how…" Sephiroth was interrupted by Lecrow bending over, and vomiting. Looking down, Sephiroth saw the blood was all that came up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sephiroth watched as they carried the coffin to shore. He picked up masamune, and went onto the dock. He walked over to the helicopter pad, and took the helicopter to Midgar. He was greeted with the crowd's cheers. He was the lone survivor of the war, and he was seen as a hero. He walked through the streets, and even received a flower from a small girl in the crowed.

"Where did you find this?" He asked her.

"I have a special place." The girl replied, blushing.

Sephiroth got on his train, and rode in the private car, up to the Shinra building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I got there, I was promoted to first class. I never told them about Ultima, or anything else, despite their questions. You are the first person I've told." Sephiroth ended his story as he and Zack entered the MAKO conversion room.

"So that is how it happened?"

"Every word," He said, bending over one of the pipes. "Well, this is why it isn't working right. Zack, turn off this valve."

He went over to one of the converters.

"Wonder what made it break?"


End file.
